


【VD/GT】尘埃/Ash

by black_square



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_square/pseuds/black_square
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 1





	【VD/GT】尘埃/Ash

【GT/VD】尘埃  
*5VD/GT，普通人，二战au  
*黑帮首领v和卧底特工d  
*ooc，流水账，逻辑错误，设定紊乱，问就是边写边吃设定（

老者迈着蹒跚的步伐，跌进宽大的摇椅里。振起的灰尘在空中飞舞，在和暖的阳光下围绕在老者身侧，轻缓地落在他膝上放着的书的封面上。  
尘埃落定。

战争仍在继续，纷飞的炮火声于郊外不时传来，灯红酒绿掩盖不住人心惶惶。在这人人自危的大环境下，一举一动都能惹上杀身之祸。  
但唯独一个地方不一样——这正是维吉尔动身前去的地方——位于偏僻街道的地下酒馆。  
酒精可以麻痹紧绷的神经和不安的心情，在迷乱炫目的灯光和呛人的烟草味中，任何举动在饱受折磨的普通人的狂欢下都变得任性又合理起来。  
当然，更适合混水摸鱼。  
维吉尔不爱酒吧里除酒以外的任何吃食，那些低廉的食材和俗气的应召女郎惹人厌烦，潜伏在黑暗中的狡黠目光更是危险的定时炸弹。因此和往常一样，他在用过晚饭后悠哉地推开玻璃门走了进去。  
“晚好，我亲爱的先生。今天也一样吗？”  
柜台后的银发调酒师脸上是他招牌的营业微笑，胸前的衬衫扣子大开着，露出主人饱满漂亮的肌肉和胸线。他上下摇晃着手中的雪克杯，结实的小臂线条跟随动作有节奏地起伏，展示着优越的身体素质。  
“您的曼哈顿，请用。”  
红色的樱桃沉在酒液里，透过浅褐色的液体，维吉尔看到在五光十色的纷杂灯光中，对面男人一双亮晶晶的蓝眸子正满怀期待地盯着自己。  
像极了等待夸奖的小孩子。  
“今天的味道和昨天一样。”维吉尔放下杯子轻轻晃了晃，樱桃在剩下一半的液体里上下浮沉了三次，接头人出现，坐在了维吉尔身边。  
“头，事情办妥了。东西已经转交给上面，其他东西处理的也很干净。”  
“官方通话呢？”  
“监视到了，全程录音。”  
“老大，对面的钱已经交过来了，下一家还等着您去谈呢。”  
“知道了，我会安排。”维吉尔仰头，将酒一饮而尽，眯着眼注视着远处和客人调笑的但丁——不是女郎，却比浓妆艳抹穿着暴露的服务生们更加勾人。他总是挂着若有若无的笑意，刻意展示的身材恰到好处地露出了引人遐想的程度，总说着不正经话语的唇仿佛天生水光一般，鲜嫩又柔软。  
“那，我先离开了。祝您和下一位合作愉快。”接头人带好帽子，融入人群中消失了。维吉尔睥睨着趴在调酒台上的但丁，起身走了过去。  
“过来。”  
正和客人调笑的但丁并没有想到维吉尔早早结束了谈话来自己这边，把他的工作打断直接拽着手腕拖到了走廊里。  
“吉尔，我还在工作。”但丁双臂环上维吉尔的脖子，仰头贴近了他，与他鼻尖相触交换着呼吸。“今天怎么这么急切，是吃醋了吗？”  
维吉尔没有回应，骨节分明的手在饱满结实的酮体上游走着，不满于薄薄一层衬衫的阻碍，直接从领口伸进手去抚摸着光滑的肌肤。光滑紧实的肉体在略显粗糙的指腹摩挲下兴奋地战栗着。逐渐急促的呼吸声不能使维吉尔心猿意马，他仔细地摸索着，最终在腹部衣扣内部贴身的隐蔽部位发现了小型窃听器。  
“这是什么？”  
小巧精致的机器夹在指节中间，举到在但丁眼前晃了晃。  
“诶呀……我不认识呢，这是什么东西啊，吉尔？”半讨好半撒娇的语气充斥着虚伪，维吉尔冷着脸握住那只不安分游走在他腹部下方的手，提起来强迫但丁凑近自己，注视着那双孩子般无辜的蓝眼睛。  
“不用再装了，每次在谈话到关键时刻你都会装作若无其事地路过。以为我真的没发现你一直暗中观察？”  
凌冽的冰蓝色眸子穿透湛蓝透明的清泉，撕碎了表面的宁静纯洁，露出了其下方波涛汹涌的暗流。  
凭着过人的直觉和深厚经验练就的反射神经，维吉尔下意识地反手制服试图脱身的但丁并伸手捅进他嘴里，两指抵住了本应咬上舌头的牙齿。  
扯下领带塞进但丁嘴里，维吉尔提起心灰意冷放弃挣扎的但丁，向着他惯常去的那个房间走去。  
打开666号客房，里面依旧是艳俗无比的简陋装潢和迷幻的粉色灯光。维吉尔把但丁扔到床上，动手上下仔细搜索了一番，把各式各样隐蔽的小东西一一搜出，拆卸得整整齐齐摆放在一旁的桌子上。  
“唔唔唔……呼哈，大可不必这样羞辱我，吉尔。”重新获得话语权的但丁态度依旧不甚正经，“反正现在已经没有我可去的地方了。”  
“我原本以为你不过是另一个团队的卧底。”维吉尔正坐在他对面，居高临下地望着囚笼中倔强抵抗的困兽。“没想到情报中的特征居然与你完全相符。我说的对吗，【夜玫瑰】？”  
“如果，”维吉尔把目光从手上把玩的手枪上抬起——枪身上刻着的字体即使被刻意磨花，也能依稀辨认出是对国的字体——冷冰冰的蓝眸望向以鱼死网破之姿同样用狠戾眼神望着自己的但丁。“这个东西被我上交，你觉得你能在监狱里坚持多久？你的国家会陪你坚持多久？真的以为时代会为你们倾倒吗，异国人？”  
“……呵，你不是也一样，吉尔。”但丁本来充满绝望的眼神蓦地一转，变得玩味起来，天生笑意的眼睛里满是嘲讽。“你不会杀我，也不会放走我。你的正义凛然不过是一厢情愿的自我催眠罢了，你比任何人都清楚当下局势，不是吗？”  
“愚蠢，但丁……真是愚蠢。”维吉尔不怒反笑，站起身来走到床边，居高临下地扳起但丁的下巴逼迫他仰视自己。“何来如此自信，认定我不会杀你？”  
“没有理由，我们是一类人，吉尔。”  
但丁露出了孩童般顽劣的笑容，勾起的唇角转瞬间变成了恶魔的狞笑。他蓦地低头挣脱束缚咬住维吉尔的手指，随即用力一扯把未做出反应的维吉尔甩到床上，饿狼般跃起，瞄准喉管扑了上去。  
“愚蠢。”  
从手上传来刺痛到上下交换位置不过顷刻之间，维吉尔看穿了扑过来的但丁不过是强弩之末，破绽百出。维吉尔冷笑一声便接上动作，毫不犹豫地出手一把掐住但丁的脖子便把他按回床上。  
手上的力度逐渐增加，挣扎着的但丁因窒息而逐渐丧失力气，紧紧注视着维吉尔的倔强眼睛慢慢失去神采，难得地露出了一丝脆弱。  
“下地狱吧……混蛋……”  
“好啊，求之不得。”  
突然涌入的污浊空气仿佛砂纸般摩擦着肺叶，疼痛难忍但分分明明提醒着身体主人他得到了难得的生意。但丁趴在床上大口喘着粗气，眼前的黑雾尚未散去便被拽住头发提起来，模糊的眼睛望着面前面无表情的银发男人。没有笑容，没有愤怒，这个可怕又无情的男人，明面上是让普通人闻风丧胆的黑帮首领，暗地里是专门为他的国家处理脏活的雇佣兵接线人。但丁把他所知道的所有情报在脑海里走马灯式的过了一遍，绝望地闭上眼睛。数个优秀特工的死才换来了这些可怜的情报：这个男人是重点观察也是尤其危险的目标，他是情报的中转站，即使有着“特工杀手”的恶名，但仍不能让国家放弃对他的监视。  
从接近他的那一刻起，但丁就明白自己已经被抛弃了。  
只是他预想的结局并没有出现。现在，维吉尔正像往常一样把但丁环在怀里，曼斯条理地解着束缚。  
“我知道你是谁，很早就知道。”无视了一头雾水的但丁，维吉尔自顾自地说了起来。“你的国家过于急躁，你的出现和前面几个一样，过于刻意。”  
“这场战争，无论哪一方赢，换来的结局都是一样的。奸诈，虚伪，杀戮，掠夺……这个世界早已变成地狱。”  
“所以当你出现后，我就决定要带你走。”  
“不知道我愚蠢的弟弟还记不记得那个曾经被掳走的孪生哥哥。”  
但丁瞪大眼睛，不可置信地仰头看着那张与记忆里早已大相径庭的面孔，那个自称是“吉尔维”的男人。随后，便是震耳欲聋的枪声自外涌入房间，暴雨般的枪声过后，便是死一般的寂静。  
“特工的消息成功发出过了，监视通话也成功捕获到特工落网的消息。”房间门被叩响，门外的声音轻轻一带就沉寂下来。维吉尔简单应了一句，就又把注意力放回但丁身上。  
“现在国家已经知道了你的泄露和带来的围剿，现在你已经被名义上除名了，但丁。”维吉尔抚摸着柔软的银发，发出一声满意的喟叹。  
但丁枕在维吉尔胸前，发觉到他带了平常不会戴着的项链，便大着胆子掏出来，看到了金色的细链吊着红宝石，与记忆中那个别无二致。  
“可是，”但丁攀上那个早已面目全非的兄长，双手环住了他缠满绷带的脖子。“这样的话你也无处可去了，维吉。”  
“我们还能去哪里？”  
颤抖的手指抚上脸颊，小心翼翼地解下一圈圈绷带，露出下面掩盖的扭曲肌肤和大片浮起的青筋。左眼未被绷带包裹的部分是苍白的肌肤和冰蓝的眸子，而剩下的全部是灼烧般坏死的乌黑皮肤，仿佛枯木盘虬在脸上。萎缩的右眼是雾蒙蒙的灰白色，犹如浓雾般久久地笼罩在沼泽之上。  
僵硬的嘴角动了动，维吉尔努力挤出了一个小弧度的微笑，对着怀里漱漱落泪的但丁。  
“维吉……我……”  
维吉尔抱紧了但丁，向后倾倒跌在床上。  
“这次我和你一起走，维吉尔。”

或许这般温柔而肆无忌惮的夜晚再也不会出现了。  
托尼坐在火车靠窗的位置，靠在吉尔维肩上定定地望着窗外翻滚的山峦。  
他的兄长，那个消失在他大半生时间里的男孩在各种非人的折磨下成长为怪物般的男人。而他，在阴差阳错地被怪物吸引的同时，发觉自己早已萌生逃往理想乡的怠惰之心。  
温热的液体还留在体内，只要闭上眼睛，就能身临其境地再次感受到肌肤相亲的温热与战栗。  
握住腰肢的粗蛎指腹磨得腰上软肉生疼，但身后冲击的快感凌驾于痛楚之上。那张狰狞可怖的脸埋在光洁的颈窝里，贪婪地吮吸着廉价香水与汗液混合一起的淫靡气息。  
“但丁……但丁……”  
野兽般的低吼伴随着液体的迸发，灼痛了身下的但丁，令他软软地瘫倒在床上。  
随后但丁便被温柔地捞起，拥在怀里被舔去泪水。  
相逢的失落灵魂再次迸发出火花，丢失的时光形成的裂痕只能由彼此来相互填补。  
在当下纷乱的世界里，维吉尔选择从梦魇中苏醒过来并带着自己失而复得的宝物逃往理想乡。  
“就在这里稍作休息，我们今天还有一趟车需要赶。”  
吉尔维站在车厢外伸出手，扶着晕乎乎的托尼走下火车。  
银色的头发梳成背头，大大方方地展示着主人脸上的伤痕，丑陋，恐怖，但沉静又温柔。吉尔维揽住托尼走到候车厅坐下，把托尼毛茸茸的脑袋放在膝上，看起地图来。  
“今天不能睡床吗，吉尔维？”  
“我们快到了，托尼。”吉尔维抚摸着拱上来的托尼，轻吻着柔软的银发。“再忍耐一下。”  
“啊啊，理想乡。”托尼转过头来，看着地图上圈起的一个小镇。“远离战争，时刻中立，时刻公正，时刻保持于世外。”  
“没想到居然真的有传说中的理想乡。”  
吉尔维收起地图，又揉了揉肩膀上顺滑柔软的银发。托尼像只乖顺的猫，顺势蹭了蹭吉尔维的侧脸。  
夕阳缓缓爬上苍穹，漫天霞光下，吉尔维握住托尼的手走上火车。蒸汽伴随着悠远的汽笛声升上天空，车厢拖着笨重的身体缓缓爬向地平线处的远方。

“转过前面的街角，再走三公里就能到家了。”  
吉尔维回过头，手上提着沉重的黑色行李箱。跟在身后的托尼心满意足地舔舔嘴角，在刚走出的餐厅里他吃到了长途逃亡期间吃过的最好吃的一个草莓圣代。  
偏僻的小村庄坐落于低矮的山谷中，据指路的老者描述有一个瀑布自上而下穿过小镇，在提供水源的同时也为这个平平无奇的村庄增添了几分童话般的意境。  
“这地方好棒啊吉尔维！你是怎么想到来这里的？”托尼小跑两步追上吉尔维，孩童般撒着娇抱住了他的手臂。“你买了什么样的房子？是小木屋，还是和家里一样的小洋楼？”  
“到了就知道了。”吉尔维也是难得的放松，脚步也不自觉地轻快了几分。隐姓埋名，逃亡至今，蜷缩在船舱角落和火车车厢的白昼对他而言总是漫长而紧张。紧绷的神经从未敢松懈，直到踏上这个与世隔绝乡村的土地上才放松下来。  
与世隔绝，人烟稀少，居住散乱，这是再理想不过的隐居地。吉尔维扶了扶帽沿，把右手提着的箱子塞进托尼手里。  
“吉尔维，不对劲。”托尼骤然瞳孔一缩，本能地回过头看着身后空无一人的街道。简陋的街道荒凉得过于诡异，原本开着的店铺也净街一般紧闭门窗。稀少来往的村民仿佛看到恶魔横行于街上，都缩在家中做着无谓的祈祷。  
一团皱巴巴的最新一期报纸不合时宜地从街边滚过。  
子弹暴雨般从黑暗中倾泻而出，两人不约而同地奔向身边的小巷中。  
“能确定是哪里的人吗？”  
“看子弹破坏力，像联邦调查局通用步枪尺寸。”  
“啧，他们真是死缠烂打啊吉尔维。”  
甩开行李箱，各式枪械闪着决绝的冷光。吉尔维甩出一枚烟雾弹，与托尼交换过眼神后便向着不远处的树林奔去。  
“我们可以迂回多久？”  
“看他们的情况，恐怕……”  
突如其来的破风声凌冽地穿过耳畔，打断了托尼。他盯着擦肩而过打在眼前树干上的弹孔，浑身冰凉。  
“M91-30……完蛋了。”  
第二发子弹随即到来，托尼闪身躲开，紧跟吉尔维脚步进了树林。  
“我们被两个国家都发现了。”托尼的声音里满是绝望。“还有机会吗，吉尔维？”  
“前特工居然能说出这种话？”吉尔维拨开荆棘，在前面为托尼开路。“这里地形诡秘，我们还有机会。”  
追兵紧随其后，而带着托尼踏入眼前光芒的吉尔维却突然停下了脚步。  
“怎么了吉尔维？……啊。”  
托尼愣住了：面前一望无际的，是墨绿的层层森林与荒芜的悬崖。  
“是死路。”  
吉尔维叹气，转过头来护住身后的托尼，架起枪支迎接对面的军人们。  
“维吉尔……难道这次还是逃不过吗？”  
托尼抛出一枚手雷，回头望了望身后的悬崖。  
瀑布自上而下的轰鸣从隐隐传来，低矮的山谷里满是伸出的枝杈和藤蔓。空气里弥漫着水雾，泉水潺潺的声响在下方轻声响着。  
流弹再次带着破风声袭来，穿透了吉尔维的右肩。  
“我们这次或许逃得过，维吉尔。”  
托尼笑了笑，顺手把被击中一个趔趄的吉尔维扯到身后，甩下了悬崖。  
“这次就让你先走吧，维吉。”  
“但丁——！”  
风声裹挟着汗水，模糊了吉尔维眼前越来越小的人形。

没有枪声，没有硝烟。铁锈味在冰冷潮湿的空气里弥漫着，身体被刺骨的泉水长时间浸泡而麻木。吉尔维动了动僵硬的身体，从乱石浅滩上挣扎着站起来。  
他被冲到了下游。那个悬崖的高度本应置他于死地，但偶然伸出的茂盛植株救了他一命。血水在浅滩蔓延，殷红而艳丽地流淌着。  
动作牵动内脏的伤口，吉尔维咳出一口血，恍惚间看到了不远处的托尼。  
“但丁……”  
托尼躺在浅滩上，神情淡然。  
围剿的杀手们未能找到他们，悻悻然地离开了。吉尔维蹒跚地走过去，跪在托尼身边，拥他入怀。  
湛蓝的眼睛失去了光彩，宛如一潭死寂的泉水。红色的衬衣被子弹打成了筛子，破破烂烂地伏在冰凉的肌肤上。  
吉尔维抱起托尼，一瘸一拐地向着村庄走去。

“我们一起偷走了邻居家的猫。”  
留下这张纸条在房间里，维吉尔提起行李锁上了房子的门。  
但丁就在门口等待着，看到他的到来挥了挥手，笑颜灿烂。  
“从现在开始更名换姓。”维吉尔看了一眼时间，示意但丁快点出发。  
“唔，我想想……有了，托尼。托尼•雷德格瑞夫。你呢？还用吉尔维吗？”  
“对。吉尔维•雷德格瑞夫。”  
“如果我们真的成功隐居，可真的干了件不得了的事。”托尼蹭了蹭鼻尖，看着窗外渐行渐远的城市夜景。“有想过以后写自传吗？你的话会起什么题目？”  
“先活下来再说。”吉尔维拿下帽子，扣在托尼脸上。“现在先睡一觉。”  
“好吧，吉尔。”托尼凑过去，啄了啄吉尔维的唇角。“我爱你，晚安。”

尘埃飞舞，缓缓落在书上。  
老人坐在摇椅里，望着窗外那块墓碑。那里沉睡着他的兄弟，他的半身，他的爱人。  
“一晃又是四十年啊……但丁。”老人呓语着，他早已神志不清。“这次是你把我抛下了。”  
那天他宛如失去感情的机器，机械地在院子里徒手挖出坟墓，亲手埋葬了他一半的灵魂。诗歌，玫瑰，越来越多的平淡事物涌进生活，飘渺地占据了剩余的光阴，但仍无法抚平伤痛留下的疤痕。  
“我也该走了……去往你所在的理想乡。”  
阳光正好，尘埃的微小粒子落在书的封面上，安静又和谐。  
书的封面写着Ash。

Fin

辣鸡作者的碎碎念：  
时代碾碎的人们变成了尘埃  
仗着是吉尔维就为所欲为ooc的我是屑(我是真的觉得吉尔维温柔来着！虽然官小里写的又猛又凶残……  
又是爆字数的一篇，叹气，下次再也不写这种半命题文了直接口嗨，心累


End file.
